1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bike accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interface apparatus for adapting bicycle accessories to standard bicycle helmets and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, standard bicycle helmets have long been known in the bicycle industry for protection of the head of a rider from injury. One of the problems with standard bicycle helmets is that prior art helmets do not have means for an individual to attach separate bicycle accessories to the helmets, such as a visor, a chin protector or both.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of an interface apparatus for attaching a visor and a chin protector to a standard bicycle helmet, thereby providing a full face helmet for protecting the face of a rider. It is also desirable to provide an interface apparatus with the capability of rapidly attaching and detaching the visor and the chin protector to and from the helmet.